


You are Beautiful

by hazybandoflight



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, this is a sappy love poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazybandoflight/pseuds/hazybandoflight





	You are Beautiful

You are beautiful.

You are beautiful in the morning when you've just woken up; your hair a tangled mess and your green bed eyes watery. 

You are beautiful at night when you've just gotten back home from work; your hair worn from getting pulled by strangers and your baggy eyes painted with cheap eyeliner- black on black. 

You are beautiful when you are healthy and happy. Your eyes sparkling with the fire that keeps me warm, that gets my blood boiling and my heart pounding faster. You are beautiful with that mouth of yours that tells stupid jokes that make no sense. That mouth that kisses me so gently like that's its most important job, like I deserve to be kissed. That mouth that smiles so widely it could reach the other side of Chicago- and it always makes me smile, like I deserve to smile.

You are beautiful when you are sick and sad. You can't move, you can't speak and the sparkle in your eyes has diminished, but it's still there. The fire that keeps me warm is still there. It's not gone. You are not gone and you still make me smile and you make  
me want to fight with you- to fight harder. You are so strong and you make me feel stronger.

You are beautiful with that body of yours. The way it fits so perfectly against mine- pale on pale- like two puzzle pieces. The way your back arches against my touch, the electricity still there, like it's the first time a caveman saw fire, and it's magnificent and new, but it isn't. It is everlasting. You are beautiful with the way you move your body, so elegant and clumsy at the same time and so perfect. 

You are beautiful and you make me feel beautiful, like I deserve to feel beautiful.

You are beautiful because your name is Ian Gallagher, how can you not be beautiful.


End file.
